Timothy Mac
Timothy Mac (born 2 March 1952) is the second and current President of the Allied States, elected during the 2010 "emergency" elections. Mac was born in Albuquerque, New Mexico on 2 March 1952 to an average family, and was raised as a Roman Catholic in religion. Mac attended public school for his entire primary and high school careers, until he went on to study at the University of New Mexico, majoring in political science. Timothy quickly started to show potential by scoring in the top quarter of his university class in the final exams. Mac joined the United States Armed Forces at the age of 26 after deciding not to become involved in politics until the Cold War has ended. He served two years in the Persian Gulf war, reaching the rank of Major before resigning and becoming involved with the Republican Party. Mac stayed in Albuquerque until he decided to run for presidency of the Allied States, shortly after the formation of the Confederate Party. Early life Mac was born in the city of Albuquerque, New Mexico, the son of Priscilla Barclay Mac and Richard Mac. Mac's maternal grandfather was an immigrant from Finland who started Mac Grocer stores in the southwestern parts of town. His paternal grandfather was from Yukon, Canada. Mac was a notable athlete in high school, taking his football team near a state championship, and also played college football at the University of New Mexico. Mac, who identifies as a Roman Catholic, graduated from the University of New Mexico in 1975 with a political science degree. Mac joined the armed forces at age 26m in 1978, after showing personal distaste in the politics behind the Cold War. He served with the Air Force for nine years, serving two of which in the Persian Gulf war, and reaching the rank of Major. He finished his military career back in Albuquerque, at Kirtland Air Force Base, before he resigned in 1987. Political career In late 1988, with the obvious and imminent end of the Cold War in sight, Mac returned to politics and signed up at his local Republican Party office, afterwhich he became extremely active in his local political arena. By 2003, Mac had become the Second Vice Chair of the New Mexico Republican Party. Mac personally did not approve of secession from the federal government, and thus apposed the movement by several Southwestern Democratic Parties to form a new nation. By 2007, however, the Allied States was formed, and Mac, after arguing with himself or whether or not to move to what remains of the United States, or stay in New Mexico. Finally, after deciding to stay, the New Mexico Republican Party became the New Mexico Conservative Victory Party, to which Mac was eventually promoted as Chairman, in 2008. The party was the local branch of the newly formed Conservative Victory Party, which was the successor to the Republican Party. In 2010, after the chaos which ensued the Allied States, Mac signed up as a candidate for the emergency presidential elections, which were scheduled for October. The CVP became the Confederate Party after the failed coup'd etat by Deven Carlson. After deliberation by the Confederate leadership, Mac was elected primary and only Confederate candidate, apposing Democratic Liberal Clay Morris. Mac won the election by a mere 55.3% of direct votes, and was inaugurated in December 2010, to become the 2nd President of the Allied States. Beatrice Washton was chosen to be his Vice President. Mac has been viewed as a largely silent President, however has had high approval ratings. Gallery File:Timothy Mac4.png|Vice Chair Mac of the NM Republican Party. File:Timothy Mac5.png|Mac while campaigning. File:Timothy Mac2.png|President Mac delivering his inaugural speech. File:Timothy Mac3.png|President Mac giving a speech in 2011. File:Timothy Mac6.png|President Mac giving a press statement. See Also *Allied States *Allied States presidential elections, 2010 *Confederate Party *Executive Office of the President of the Allied States *President of the Allied States Category:Allied States of America